Problem: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 8 = -5(x - 2)$
Solution: Distribute the $-5$ in the $-5(x - 2)$ term on the right. $y + 8 = {-5x + 10}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $8$ from both sides. $y = -5x + 10 - 8$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -5x + 2$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-5$ and a y-intercept of $2$.